planetcoasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Staff
Staff is a feature added in Alpha 3. From the park UI, players click on the Park Management tab to access all the park business operations including the hiring and firing of staff members. The food and drink premade buildings and shacks as well as all the ride booths already come with personel. In earlier Alpha builds, a pirate would appear when a Pirate themed pre-designed building was placed. With the addition of Staff, this may no longer be the case. Hiring staff also means maintaining them. Like staff at any job, they can be happy and excited to work or become moody and irritated and hate their job. Players will need to monitor their employees, train them, adjust pay or if nessessary, fire them. If they are fired, they will leave the park, but not before complaining as they head for the door. Severly unhappy staff may even quit. To locate a staff member in the park, click on Park Management. Click on the second tab - Staff List. This will bring up a list of all the staff members currently employed, seperated by their job type. Staff List Players currently have the option to hire Entertainers, Maintenance and Vendor avatars. Here is the different kind of staffs available in the game. Maintanance *Janitor **The Janitor walks around with a broom, sweeping up trash. The amount needed depends on the amount of pathways, as guests do not appear to be leaving trash anywhere else. Don't forget to put out Recycling Bins ! *Mechanic **The Mechanics job is to repair anything that needs fixing. Rather than replacing a ride, just have the mechanic take a look. *Security Guard **The Security Guard's job is simple: catch the vandals and wallet lifters before they leave the park with a few bucks more than what they came in with. Entertainment Entertainer keeps guest more happy and a good way to distract them from attraction and shop long queues. The entertainer has a lot of different skins to choose from. The base game includes: The deluxe game version includes: *King Coaster Deluxe DLC game includes: *King Ghoster *Reneé Feu Vendor Vendors are staff that serve quests in shops. Staff Stats Clicking on a staff avatar will bring up a window with three tabs - Overview, Employment, Training and Statistic. Here, player can allocate the employee; manage their work task, salary, training; as well as viewing their thoughts and status for better managements. Staff_Information_window.png|Overview Staff_Information_Employment.png|Employment Staff_Information_Training.png|Training Staff_Information_Statistic.png|Statistic The basic of any employee is these things: their happiness, their energy, their salary and their training. Happiness and energy They are the two stats direct influence on their decision to quit or not. Happiness can be raised by solving their thoughts (shown in the Overview tab) or by giving them a training. An employee thoughts usually shows how much they think about their workload, high or low. They are most happy when the workload suits their salary. To balance this, player can change the number of employees or change the employee salary. Training is a way to increase happiness, but doing so also increase their salary expectations. In scenarios that employees need rest, an energy stat will shows up. As the employee work, they consumes their energy. When their energy is low, an employee will comes to the nearest available Staff Building and refill energy there. Salary Salary is an important stat because it directly affect the player income. Balancing salary also increase the employee happiness. The default salary of each type of staff can be found at their pages respectively. Training Training shows the employee training level and how productivity they are. Giving a training to an employee increase their happiness, an instant boost to their happiness. However, it also increase their salary expectation. Training costs money and takes time. An employee who receives a training recently cannot have a new training soon. The training cost of each type of staff can be found at their pages respectively. Staff Building Staff now have their own building to take a break in. Having these available will help with staff happiness and statistics. Player can also give employee addition perks with a cost. Make sure to build a few of them in your park if your park is big or having too many employees. An employee can have at most one type of perk. Media Images Videos Staff_Management_-_Planet_Coaster Work_Areas_-_set_where_your_staff_will_do_their_jobs Planet Coaster Gamescom 2016 - Mascots Planet Coaster Gamescom 2016 - Vendors Planet Coaster Gamescom 2016 - Janitor Category:Staff Category:Gameplay Category:NPC